


Sleepy thoughts

by IAmAwesomeMe



Category: Amelia - Fandom, Flaws and All
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAwesomeMe/pseuds/IAmAwesomeMe
Summary: Random Thoughts. I can't sleep, so I do this instead. It's 3:30 and I'm not tired. At this point, I'm waiting out the sunrise.





	Sleepy thoughts

I sometimes wonder if my parents wonder about me. Like, do they actively discuss between them If I'm happy or sad or if I have friends? I don't live with them anymore, so probably not. I think at this point I'm more a character that comes in, says her piece, and leaves. The main character doesn't actively wonder "What is she doing at this very moment?" I like to think it's because I am too spontaneous and unpredictable. If you don't know what's going on in her head when your with her, how are you supposed to know when you're not? More likely, they just don't care. I'm not only talking about my parents here, I'm talking about everyone. Friends especially. They probably don't care what I do in between my exits and entrances. I like to think it's because they are too busy with their own thing, but it's probably because they genuinely don't care.

I spend a certain percentage of my day thinking about other people. Not, in a altruistic sense, wondering if they are warm or feed or sympathizing with them. Did I use the word altruistic correctly there? I think about their life, their experiences, their struggles. Do people think about mine? I have many demons I'm battling, but you wouldn't tell by the way I acted.

I have depression. Probably. I never got it tested for or treated. I don't have a therapist and am not on any sort of medication. 

I think I've been depressed since I was 6. We moved and everything changed. I don't want to get into it right now. Maybe later.

Any way, this is me.

Flaws and all.


End file.
